Being Her Hero
by Stormyskies89
Summary: A clean-up for SHIELD turns to a rescue when the bruilding collaspses trapping many agents inside. Insluding Tony's daughter, Aurora. "Hi, my name is Steve and I'll be your hero today,"


**Title:** Being Her Hero

**Summary:** Another day at work turns into a rescue when the building SHIELD is tasked to clean-up collapses, trapping and killing several Agents. Tony's daughter, Aurora, is one of them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, all things recognizable belong to Stan Lee, the master.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not Accepted.

* * *

24-year-old Aurora Stark stood by the window pulling the leather jacket closer around her naked body. She shivered against the cool breeze that came through the slightly opened window. She sighed softly and looked back at the bed. He looked so angelic when he slept. It had been their first night together. The first time they had been together like that. So intimately. She remembers how it felt to come undone beneath him. Hearing her voice call his name. Hearing him whisper hers over and over again like a mantra. Feeling his kisses in places she never dreamt she'd have a boy kiss her. His strong, sure hands running over the planes of her body. Aurora knew now what love was. She shivered again, then felt strong, sure arms wrap around her waist. A pair of lips pressed against her neck.

"Come back to bed." Steve whispered in her ear. Aurora let her eyes slip closed. She turned her head and let Steve kiss her tenderly. She smiled as he pulled back. He stepped away from her, letting her shrug off his jacket before following him back to bed.

* * *

That morning was going slow when Aurora was called into HQ. She was told the job was too…meagre for the Avengers, so it was up to the Agents to clean it up. She was sent out will Maria Hill and few other new Agents. 'A good way to break them in' Director Fury had said. It would be good for them. Aurora was sent because they needed two senior Agents and after Loki killed Agent Coulson, Aurora and Maria Hill were the only two left. It was a clean-up, so Aurora tended to agree that it was too meagre. They sent about cleaning up the debris and the – Aurora cringed – singed body parts.

However as they were finishing up, some of the new Agents moved the wrong piece of concrete and the ground shook before Aurora and Maria screamed as the floor disappeared from below them.

"Stark? Stark radio check." The voice of Director Fury woke Aurora, who knew she had a blinding headache and she was coughing as dust filled her lungs.

"Maria? Hill!" Aurora called. She heard a groan and some movement north of her.

"I hear you, Stark." Maria answered, "can you move?"

"No, I'm stuck under a beam. Concrete's above me, it might dislodge if I move too much." Aurora said.

"This is Agent Hill. Agent Stark is trapped unable to reach radio. Conscious but trapped. I'm unable to get to her; we're separated by a slab of concrete." Maria said into what Aurora assumed was her radio. Aurora heard Fury say he'd called on the Avengers for this. They couldn't risk losing anymore Agents under collapses. The best men for the job were the Avengers.

* * *

In the hour that followed Maria kept Aurora calm and they listened to the sounds above them of the public and then the Avengers moving the debris to get to them. Suddenly as something was moved above, Maria's voice cut off.

"Maria! Maria!" Aurora yelled, but got no response. Aurora was tempted to wriggle out just so she could reach her radio but she knew if she did she risked the collapse on her of concrete and beams that would most certainly kill her. She heard scuffling and a voice came through her radio.

"Stark? I'm ok. I've told Captain you're still down there, he's in your area, and they'll have to you out soon." Maria's voice was a welcome relief at least she was ok. Now Aurora had to wait before she was met with those beautiful, strong blue eyes she had wished to see all morning. She would cough as dust was showered on her and she wheeze occasionally.

Aurora had to squint as the sheet of concrete above her head was removed. She noticed that Bruce had hulked out and was helping, he could at least control temperament now of the Hulk. She smiled as Steve's head appeared above her own.

"Hi," he said, "my name is Steve and I'll be your hero today." He said holding out his hand as Aurora wriggled out from under the beam. Given where they were Aurora was put in a fireman's carry over Steve's shoulder to be carried out of the wreckage. She sat with the paramedics as they put an oxygen mask on her and they checked out her ribs. They were bruised not broken but she'd need bed rest for a few weeks. They recommended three but they said 2 would probably suffice too. No strenuous activity for at least 3 weeks was what they told her strictly to obey.

"That sucks. It really sucks for the bedroom." She said to Maria when she told her.

"I'm sure Steve will understand. He'd rather have you all better than have you half better and hurt you again or worse." Maria said, "I'm just glad you're ok Kid."

"Thanks." Aurora said allowing Maria to ruffle of hair that had fallen out of it's pony-tail.

* * *

"You're either trying to kill me or you're trying to make me grey." Tony said as he sat down next to his daughter's bed.

"I'm not _trying_ to do either, Dad. It's just these things happen," Aurora shrugged, "and sometimes you have to accept that maybe one day I won't come home. You and Steve both."

"I don't like the idea, but I know it's a possibility, just like you know it's a possibility for us as well." Steve said.

"That's it. I accept that one day I'll be at work and Maria or Mister Sympathy himself Director Fury will come up to me and tell me that Iron man, or Captain America has died. But you know something? I won't care about that." Aurora said.

"Now hang on," Tony started but Aurora held up a hand.

"I wasn't finished. I won't care because I only care if Tony Stark or Steve Rogers die. Not Iron Man or Captain America. Steve you said you'd give up Captain America for me. If I asked you to, you would." She said.

"In a heartbeat." Steve agreed.

"Dad? If I asked you to give up Ironman, would you?" She asked looking at her father.

"I'd give it serious thought before agreeing, yes." Tony said nodding. Aurora used to think she needed her mother but with two men with her that could make her feel as if her opinions counted for something other than mindless chatter, she didn't need one.

* * *

Aurora let her fingertips run from Steve's shoulder to his wrist and back again, then she went as far as his hip. Then her small cool hand dipped around and gripped him, firmly but as gentle as only she could be.

"Steve," she whispered in his ear, "Steven…I've got a surprise for you." He rolled onto his back and pulled her up so she was straddling his hips.

"If your surprise is what I think it is, bring it on." She smiled and leant down to whisper in his ear, her long hair tickling his neck.

"Remember two weeks ago, after I was all healed and we celebrated?" He nodded, "I'm pregnant." She whispered. Steve grabbed her and pulled her down so they lay side-by-side and kissed her breathless.

"Pregnant?" He confirmed, she nodded, and he kissed her again and again and again. When he finally calmed down he asked if she'd told anyone else.

"Except JARVIS who hears all? No. not a soul. We'll tell them tomorrow. Right now, I think we should get some sleep." She reminded him and kissed him one last time before letting him curl her against him and closing her eyes, her life was perfect. She had her family, her baby and her hero. And her hero? He was happy to be just that.

* * *

Review please! It means the world when you do! Virtual hugs from your fave Avanger when you do! SS89


End file.
